1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing process and the processing system thereof, and more particularly relates to a coating method and a coating system.
2. Description of Related Art
As the requirement of high density is greater than before, the structure of the semiconductor devices changes from the planar two-dimensional (2D) layout into the three-dimensional (3D) design. For the 3D semiconductor devices, as the number of the stacked layers keeps increasing, the issue of large step heights occurs.
The conventional spin-coating method commonly encounters troubles in the manufacture of the 3D semiconductor devices with large step heights, as the varying and inconsistent coating leads to inferior critical dimension uniformity (CDU). Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a coating method capable of completing the coating with a more uniform thickness and better coverage over the semiconductor devices.